


Errore Umano

by Nykyo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Introspettivo, M/M, One Shot, Romantico
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock sollevò il bavero del cappotto e chinò il capo contro il vento gelido che gli soffiava sul viso la polvere della strada.<br/>Un refolo gli frustò comunque uno zigomo, facendolo rabbrividire.<br/>Forse Mycroft aveva ragione ed esisteva davvero un vento capace di scardinare le persone fin nelle fondamenta. Era quello che la gente chiamava cambiamento. Era la vita stessa, specie quando ti sorprendeva a tradimento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Errore Umano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/gifts).



> _**Note:**_  
>  _Innanzi tutto, occhio che il racconto contiene SPOILERS della terza stagione di Sherlock BBC, soprattutto della 3x03._  
>  _Poi occhio all’angst, perché ero in vena. Dovevo metabolizzare, sto ancora metabolizzando. Ho dentro il cervello un’intera long di metabolizzazione sia delle puntate che di questo racconto XD_  
>     
> 

_In the morning when I wipe my brow_  
wipe the miles away  
I like to think I can be so willed  
and never do what you say  
I’ll never hear you  
and never do what you say  
 _Look my eyes are just holograms_  
look your love has drawn red from my hands  
from my hands you know you’ll never be  
more than twist in my sobriety  
more than twist in my sobriety  
more than twist in my sobriety  
 _(Tanita Tikaram – Twist in my sobriety)_  
   
 _Sometimes in life you can't help which way you fall._  
 _(Alex Drake – Ashes to Ashes)_  
   
   
   
   
   
   
 **Errore umano.**  
   
Sherlock sollevò il bavero del cappotto e chinò il capo contro il vento gelido che gli soffiava sul viso la polvere della strada.  
Un refolo gli frustò comunque uno zigomo, facendolo rabbrividire.  
Forse Mycroft aveva ragione ed esisteva davvero un vento capace di scardinare le persone fin nelle fondamenta. Era quello che la gente chiamava cambiamento. Era la vita stessa, specie quando ti sorprendeva a tradimento.  
Sherlock non amava porsi simili interrogativi e quindi si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle e ad aumentare il passo.  
La signora Hudson avrebbe detto che era tristissimo andare via prima in quel modo da una festa, e per di più per la seconda volta nel giro di così pochi mesi.  
Lo era, in effetti, anche se una mente analitica come quella di Sherlock non avrebbe dovuto badare a certe inezie sentimentali.  
In ogni caso aveva poca importanza. Era una cosa triste, sì, e faceva male come una vecchia ferita in una notte d’inverno. Doleva come una cicatrice che gli tirava l’anima dall’interno e che gli ricordava altre lacerazioni e altri momenti di timore e di sofferenza, ma era anche la cosa più giusta da fare.  
Prendere le distanze o, come avrebbe detto Mycroft, non lasciarsi coinvolgere troppo.  
Tutte cazzate, perché Sherlock era coinvolto eccome. Coinvolto dalla punta dei piedi fino alla punta dell’ultimo riccio bizzoso. Coinvolto come non avrebbe mai creduto di poter essere in vita sua.  Compromesso in maniera irreversibile.  
Sapeva di esserlo. Ne era cosciente in modo così netto che a volte aveva paura di se stesso.  
Quindi non era per salvarsi da un eccessiva partecipazione emotiva che, in quel preciso momento, stava cercando di mettere un minimo di spazio tra sé e la famiglia Watson.  
A Sherlock non erano mai piaciute le crociate inutili e impossibili. A volte sembrava un matto pronto a cacciarsi in qualunque guaio senza via d’uscita, ma la verità era che quando si dedicava a un’impresa di norma era perché intravvedeva, anche solo in termini di probabilità minime, la possibilità di venirne a capo vittorioso.  
Sherlock amava le difficoltà, certo, nulla gli dava una maggior soddisfazione che riuscire a venire a capo di un problema che la gente comune considerava irrisolvibile. Ma riteneva anche che fosse da stupidi perdere tempo su un puzzle che nessuno al mondo, nemmeno lui avrebbe mai potuto completare.  
Non era questione di prudenza. Sherlock era una creatura spericolata al limite dell’autolesionismo e sapeva di esserlo. Era solo una faccenda di logica.  
Un genio non era tale se non sapeva riconoscere, almeno inconsciamente, i propri limiti.  
Sherlock conosceva i suoi, tutto sommato. Li conosceva ed era perfino capace di rispettarli, se non di ammetterli – mai ad ammetterli – salvo che non ci fosse di mezzo John Watson.  
Ciò che era disposto a fare per John non aveva alcun confine, nemmeno uno labile e tremolante, appena accennato.  
John valeva sempre la pena di un tentativo da parte sua, anche quando il fallimento finale era una certezza matematica.  
Era John, del resto, quello a cui Sherlock intendeva concedere spazio, andando via in quel modo.  
A John e alla sua gioia immensa e irrefrenabile per la nascita di una vita che era tutta sua, che non apparteneva ad altri che a lui e a Mary.  
In quella felicità perfetta, su misura per tre, non c’era spazio per nessuno. O forse ci sarebbe stato, ma Sherlock riteneva che non sarebbe stato corretto prendervi parte in un certo modo.  
I bambini, con pochissime eccezioni, anzi con un’unica deroga di nome Charlie,  non lo toccavano in nessuna maniera. Non acuivano il suo istinto di protezione, non lo intenerivano, non lo divertivano, non lo interessavano affatto.  
L’effetto che, di norma, quelle piccole creaturine frignanti denominate neonati facevano al resto dell’umanità non era che un mero moto innato dovuto al fatto che gli esseri umani, in quanto animali, sia pure di una categoria superiore, erano portati a preservare la specie.  
Si trattava di puro e semplice istinto di sopravvivenza.  Quest’ultima richiedeva che la prole avesse buone possibilità di raggiungere l’età adulta, e di conseguenza la natura si era ingegnata per far sì che i genitori ritenessero accettabile o addirittura desiderabile ogni sacrificio che il crescere i loro cuccioli richiedeva.  
Per aumentare le possibilità che un bambino raggiungesse la maturazione sessuale e si riproducesse a sua volta, la natura si era anche ingegnata per far sì che i cuccioli umani possedessero caratteristiche tali da accendere l’interesse e causare la compassione nella generalità degli individui, non solo nei legittimi genitori.  
Un neonato era geneticamente programmato, in modo non diverso da un gattino o da un piccolo di scimmia, per attirare a sé cure parentali e simpatia.  
Sherlock, però, era sempre stato al di fuori della norma della sua specie di appartenenza. Era fin troppo umano, per certi versi, ma non lo era affatto per altri. A volte, addirittura, si domandava se anche in lui esisteva la spinta primaria all’autoconservazione.  
Malgrado tutto ciò non aveva dubitato nemmeno per un attimo che la minuscola creatura appena nata che era Billie Watson avrebbe cambiato la sua vita.  
Non era questione di poterla amare o meno, anche se tutto lo portava a dedurre che l’avrebbe amata eccome, anche contro la propria volontà.  
Il nocciolo della questione stava nel fatto che Billie era carne e sangue di John. Punto. Non c’era altro da aggiungere.  
Sherlock l’avrebbe vegliata e protetta. L’avrebbe amata e detestata come un bambino geloso. Avrebbe dato la vita per lei, se necessario.  
Perché Billie, proprio come Mary, possedeva le chiavi del cuore di John. Billie era un pezzetto di quel cuore.  
Buffo pensarlo di un esserino all’apparenza così insignificante, con pugnetti troppo piccoli per poter ferire chiunque e con una quantità di fiato incredibile immagazzinata in quei suoi polmoni da scimmietta urlatrice.  
Billie Watson per ora esisteva appena. Non parlava, non era neppure capace di stare seduta o di sollevare il capo. Le sue capacità erano limitate allo stretto indispensabile alla vita, eppure lei era già in grado, con la sua sola presenza, di stravolgere un mondo intero: quello dei suoi genitori. Il mondo di John e, di conseguenza, anche quello di Sherlock.  
Quindi, ok, sì, forse Sherlock non era mosso solo dall’altruistico intento di lasciare a John e Mary i loro spazi. Magari, in effetti, stava anche fuggendo.  
Però era giusto così, ameno in quel preciso momento.  
Non stava venendo meno al suo giuramento, stava solo prendendo tempo. Stava dimostrando che poteva esserci come aveva promesso, ma che si rendeva conto – fin troppo bene – che in certe occasioni tre era il numero perfetto che creava un’armonia in cui non era incluso anche lui.  
Sarebbe stato un compositore mediocre, se non fosse stato in grado di sentire che nella melodia talvolta c’era una nota stonata .  
Inoltre c’era il lavoro a cui pensare. James Moriarty, l’ombra venefica che ancora incombeva su tutti loro.  
Così, beh, a Sherlock non restavano poi molte alternative, Il solo modo sensato e utile per tenere fede al proprio voto era quello di venire a capo di Moriarty e della sua tela di ragno una volta per tutte.  
Non era il caso di perdere tempo in festeggiamenti che, in ogni caso, lo riguardavano solo in maniera marginale.  
Che la signora Hudson pensasse ciò che voleva e, se davvero andare via in quel modo era triste, poco male. Sherlock, in fondo, non era per niente di umore allegro. Era egoista e insensibile e del tutto sordo alle gioie della paternità che, comunque, non lo avrebbero mai toccato in via diretta. Ogni tanto qualcuno doveva pur essere così  distaccato e realista, e non sempre quel qualcuno poteva essere suo fratello.  
Oppure no, non c’entrava nulla il dovere, si trattava di egoismo e basta, e della paura fottuta che quel cosettino piangente che, poco prima, John e Mary avevano insistito per mettergli tra le braccia avrebbe smontato le sue fondamenta pezzo per pezzo, come il vento dell’est.  
Comunque fosse, lui doveva andarsene. Subito. Essere altrove. Mantenersi occupato, in movimento, e solo al punto da sentirsi vuoto e arido, ma anche in maniera così assoluta da fare spazio per i pensieri.   
Pazienza se quelli più meschini e i più cupi e puerili l’avrebbero assalito con il loro morso feroce, divorandolo dall’interno.  
Alla fine sarebbe arrivata quel tipo di quieta disperazione che Sherlock aveva scoperto di poter provare solo nei due anni del suo esilio forzato lontano da John e da Londra.  
Era il tipo di sconforto peggiore che avesse mai conosciuto e lo faceva sempre sentire piccolo e insignificante. Lo rendeva perfino umile in una maniera che lui non riusciva mai a credere possibile e che lo distruggeva.  
Quel tipo di angoscia lo bruciava, come un fuoco che consumasse un foglio di carta, arricciandolo ai bordi, deformandolo, svelando per un attimo tracce di una scrittura segreta e vergata con mani tremanti. Alla fine restava sempre e solo la cenere e da quella, in qualche modo, Sherlock risorgeva. A volte smarrito, a volte debole e vergognoso di scoprirsi inerme, ma anche ripulito da ogni scoria e con un nuovo obiettivo e una mente di nuovo affilata come un rasoio.  
Una sola cosa rimaneva costante: la sorgente da cui lui traeva la forza per rialzarsi. E quella fonte era John. Era la stessa persona da cui lui stava fuggendo.  
Perdere John per poi ritrovarlo, o anche solo sperare di poterlo ritrovare, era tutto lì il succo della sua debolezza ma anche della sua forza più grande. Era una cosa così semplice e spaventosa perché era irrazionale, e perché voleva dire dipendere da qualcun altro, tenere a qualcun altro più che a se stessi.  
Perciò Sherlock aveva bisogno di correre via, lontano dalla felicità domestica che John provava grazie a qualcuno diverso da lui.  
Aveva bisogno di mettere una distanza anche fisica tra sé e John per poi potersi convincere che era solo una sua scelta, che solamente la sua volontà li teneva lontani, che se lui avesse voluto avrebbe potuto allungare una mano in qualunque momento e rivendicare John come suo.  
Di norma Sherlock era sempre riuscito a convincersi che fosse così. Nemmeno l’arrivo di Mary era riuscito a minare sul serio quella certezza.  
Ora però la sentiva vacillare a ogni passo.  
Non era fatto per decifrare i sentimenti altrui, ma non occorreva essere un genio per sapere che Billie cambiava le carte in gioco. Billie era, per forza di cose, destinata a essere per John la medesima fonte di dipendenza che John era per lui. Sherlock non poteva dire di comprendere appieno il perché, però non aveva bisogno di capirlo per sapere che sarebbe stato proprio così.  
Perfino i suoi genitori erano inclini ad amare lui è Mycroft di un amore totalizzante e feroce che non aveva uguali, nemmeno nel legame che li univa l’uno all’altra. Sherlock pensava che quello dei suoi fosse un sentimento quanto mai irrazionale e ingiustificato, visto che lui e Mycroft non erano mai stati il tipo di figli che chiunque si augurerebbe di avere in dono dalla sorte. Erano stati ed erano tutt’ora individui alieni, differenti da chi li aveva generati, difficili da trattare e quasi sempre ingenerosi nel restituire qualunque forma di affetto.  
Ciononostante erano stati amati in maniera caparbia e immutabile nel tempo, anche se a lui ci erano voluti anni per rendersene conto sul serio.  
Con quelle premesse era facile dedurre cosa Billie sarebbe diventata per una persona dal cuore generoso e aperto come John.  
Sherlock gliel’aveva letto in viso. Ogni ruga sulla faccia comune e affidabile di John si era come spianata e nello stesso tempo acuita per il solo fatto che Billie esisteva. John la amava, temeva di perderla, era orgoglioso di lei, vedeva in lei mille possibili vite future.  
Sherlock quell’evidenza tanto lampante l’aveva avuta sotto gli occhi per tutta la sera, ma l’aveva sentita diventare una consapevolezza tutto d’un colpo, senza un motivo specifico.  
Ne era stato investito come da un treno in corsa. Si era sentito scuotere, sgretolare, spazzare via come polvere sull’asfalto.  
Il vento era andato a prenderlo e l’aveva sospinto via, per strada, lontano da tutti, lontano da sentimenti che non comprendeva e che non avrebbe mai potuto provare in prima persona o catalizzare su di sé come avrebbe voluto.  
Perché era infantile, certamente, e odiava rendersene conto, ma era anche geloso. Geloso, spaventato e solo.  
Si sentiva stupido e inutile. Oh, già, in effetti si sentiva ottuso proprio perché era così patetico e irrazionale da sentirsi inutile per colpa di una mocciosa di nemmeno due settimane di vita.  
Ma non poteva farci niente, era così che si vedeva: privo di qualunque utilità.  
 In che modo mai la sua presenza ingombrante, sempre sopra le righe, sempre un po’ tagliente e inopportuna, avrebbe potuto essere ancora di una qualche vantaggio a chi aveva già tutto ciò che desiderava?  
Cosa gli rimaneva da offrire a John Watson, a parte il pericolo? E chi gli diceva che a quello, adesso che aveva Billie, John non sarebbe davvero riuscito a rinunciare una volta per tutte?  
Tanto valeva lasciare che il vento facesse il suo lavoro e trascinasse lontano dai Watson ogni superflua fonte di  distrazione.  
Sherlock non vedeva proprio perché non avrebbe dovuto considerarsi tale lui per primo.  
Risollevò il capo, lasciando che una raffica gelata gli scompigliasse i capelli e che gli facesse pungere gli occhi e, con le mani in tasca e le spalle appena più dritte, si fermò per un attimo, senza guardarsi indietro, solo per decidere in che direzione andare.  
La via residenziale bordata d’alberi e di villette che John e Mary avevano scelto per farsi il nido, era deserta e fredda e si apriva in un ampio crocevia sotto il suo sguardo leggermente appannato.  
La strada distendeva le sue braccia d’asfalto in quattro diverse direzioni rischiarate dalla luce giallognola dei lampioni.  
Il suono dei passi, da prima fievole e poi sempre più nitido colse Sherlock del tutto impreparato.  
Gli ci volle solo un attimo per riaversi e decifrare l’enigma fin troppo semplice di quel rumore inatteso.  
La persona che lo stava producendo si era avvicinata tenendo un’andatura svelta e ora stava correndo e, se anche Sherlock non fosse stato in grado di riconoscerla perfino dal mimino dettaglio uditivo, sarebbe stato facilissimo stabilirne l’identità dopo averne dedotto età, altezza e corporatura.  
«Sherlock.» John era leggermente a corto di fiato.  
Voltandosi per fronteggiarlo Sherlock notò che aveva il viso arrossato dal freddo e che non si era fermato a indossare né il suo solito giaccone né una sciarpa che lo riparasse un po’ dal soffio graffiante del vento.  
«Torna dentro» disse, muovendo un paio di passi all’indietro, anche se ora che John era lì anche quella ulteriore distanza gli sembrava un abisso. «Ho del lavoro da fare.»  
«Senza di me?» L’espressione di John era un piccolo mistero. Era canzonatoria e, nello stesso tempo, serissima. Pareva divertita, ma per un secondo Sherlock la vide venarsi di dispiacere.  
«Hai altro a cui pensare ora. Torna dentro dalla tua famiglia.»  
John scoppiò in una ristata un po’ amara. «Stupido» rispose e colmò la distanza che li separava con un solo passo deciso.  
Sherlock si ritrovò intrappolato nel suo abbraccio senza alcuna via di scampo.  
Non era la prima volta che John lo stringeva di slancio e con tutto il calore del suo affetto, però non era la stessa cosa delle altre volte.  
Prima non era mai capitato che Sherlock provasse un bisogno così feroce di ricambiare e di lasciarsi trattenere e rinchiudere nell’abbraccio. Né gli era mai capitato di sentirsi in colpa nel cedere a quella necessità.  
Tutto il suo corpo era irrigidito dall’istinto che gli gridava di scappare, di non essere egoista fino a quel punto. Il cervello, per una volta, parlava lo stesso linguaggio del  corpo e gli stava facendo notare che in quel caso una fuga sarebbe stata non solo più dignitosa ma anche molto meno vigliacca della resa, anche se di norma era vero il contrario.  
John decise al suo posto, rendendo la stretta ancora più forte.  
Immobile e teso tra le sue braccia, Sherlock sentiva il suo respiro troppo vicino al viso, e aveva l’impressione di poter avvertire perfino il battito del suo cuore.  
Il che era una sciocchezza, scientificamente parlando. Troppi strati di stoffa che li separavano.  
Quindi quasi certamente il tamburo impazzito che lui sentiva battere e battere era il suo muscolo cardiaco, non quello di John.  
«Hai promesso.» La voce di John era un po’ roca e quasi soffocata. Sherlock si chiese se non fosse anche lui un enorme egoista. Se anche lo era, lui non aveva comunque modo di sottrarsi.  
«Ho paura, Sherlock. Ci credi?» Ora John aveva lo sguardo puntato nel suo, pur se non l’aveva ancora sciolto dall’abbraccio. «Guardo mia figlia e… questa volta ho paura sul serio. Non sono una persona normale, tu lo sai meglio di chiunque altro. Penso di esserlo, mi convinco di volerlo essere, ma non lo sono. E lei… Gesù, non ho la minima idea di cosa devo fare per non deluderla. Non so se sono capace di essere un padre, Sherlock. E devo riuscirci. Billie ha bisogno di me. E io ho bisogno di tutte le mie forze, per lei.»  
Sherlock sentiva perfino i muscoli del viso tirare per la tensione e per lo sforzo. La sua faccia non mostrava niente, non un briciolo di comprensione, lui ne era certo. Una maschera di cera fredda e vuota era il massimo che poteva offrire a John, perché altrimenti gli avrebbe offerto tutto ciò che possedeva, ed era troppo poco in confronto a ciò che John aveva già e a cui a momenti sarebbe comunque tornato.  
«Hai Mary e ve la caverete. Io ho il mio lavoro, invece, è troppo poco tempo, e cose molto meno noiose e  un po’ meno piagnucolanti a cui pensare, almeno finché Moriarty è ancora in giro.»  
«Stupido» ripeté John, e il suo tono si era fatto più dolce. Avrebbe dovuto suonare offeso e ferito nell’orgoglio, invece.  
«Se qualcuno può cavarsela da solo anche in un’avventura come questa, quello sei tu, dottor John Watson» Sherlock si ascoltò dirlo con incredulità. Nemmeno la sua mente analitica capiva il perché di certe sue reazioni.  
Che senso aveva rispondere a John con evidente crudeltà solo un attimo prima e poi essere così sciocco e sentimentale da confessargli la portata effettiva della propria fiducia nelle sue capacità immense di essere il miglior uomo al mondo?  
«Non andare via da me, Sherlock. Non ci provare. Hai capito? Non ci provare nemmeno. Ho bisogno di te. Ho Mary e ho Billie e Dio solo sa che avere Billie è la cosa più enorme e bella che potesse mai capitarmi… è… Billie è tutto. Lei è più di me, più di Mary, più di una mera somma di me e di sua madre messi insieme. E’ appena nata ed è già tutto per me… ma non ci sarà mai un giorno della mia esistenza in cui non avrò bisogno di avere anche te, Sherlock. Ho sempre bisogno di te. Hai fatto un voto…»  
Era vero. Sherlock aveva fatto un voto e intendeva mantenerlo, a costo di qualunque sacrificio. Perfino al prezzo più alto di tutti che, no, non era la vita, quella era disposto a metterla a rischio per John in qualunque momento.  
Pur di mantenere il suo giuramento Sherlock sarebbe stato disposto ad andarsene mille volte, a mettersi da parte, a riabbracciare la solitudine e a seppellirsi dentro un vecchio se stesso che non esisteva più da anni, perché era morto per colpa di John ed era risorto migliore. Non di molto, non tanto da potersi considerare gradevole e facile da amare, ma cambiato in meglio abbastanza da capire di cosa si stava privando.  
«Non mi incastrerai a cambiare pannolini a una poppante, John» disse, chiedendosi perché non suonava affatto come l’aveva immaginato e quando John avrebbe avuto la misericordia di scioglierlo dall’abbraccio.  
Il vento continuava a mulinare intorno a loro quasi con rabbia. Piccole raffiche sfacciate li canzonavano scompigliando perfino i capelli corti di John e disperdendo all’istante le nuvolette di condensa prodotte dal fiato.  
«Lasciami andare.» Tentò Sherlock stringendo l’orgoglio tra i denti anche per avvertire un po’ meno dolore. «Ho del lavoro da fare e ti stai comportando come uno stupido. Pensi che non tornerò indietro? Sai dove trovarmi e, come hai appena ricordato tu stesso, ho fatto un voto.»  
Le spalle di John si raddrizzarono e la sua stretta cedette, si fece più lenta fino a disfarsi del tutto. Rimase comunque un contatto: la mano destra di John sul braccio di Sherlock, le dita aggrappate alla manica del suo cappotto.  
Lontano dall’abbraccio John rabbrividì visibilmente. Idiota che se ne andava in giro in camicia in una serata fredda come quella!  
«Stavi fuggendo, Sherlock. Gesù, è quello che avrei voglia di fare anche io a volte. Perfino ora… non dalle responsabilità e dal futuro e dai pannolini o dai pianti durante la notte, ma da tutto quello che mi preme dentro e che non capisco mai fino in fondo, da quello che poteva essere e non sarà, dal fatto che Mary e Billie sono tutta la mia vita, ma comunque non mi bastano per avere davvero… oh, non so nemmeno io cosa… ma ti conosco, Sherlock. Non è il fatto che ti stavi annoiando alla festa. La gente, già. Non è così? La gente. Però ti conosco, anche se il più delle volte riesci a farmi passare per il povero coglione di turno che non vede cosa gli capita sotto il naso. Lo so che Moriarty, la gente, e tutto il resto  oggi non c’entrano. Perciò per una volta lasciami essere l’egoista e lo stronzo della situazione. Sono diventato un padre, dovrò comportarmi da persona sensata e responsabile per il resto dei miei giorni, Sherlock, mi devi un ultimo momento di incoscienza e di follia.»  
Sherlock pensò «No. Ti devo lealtà, ti devo gratitudine e ti devo lo sforzo di comportarmi come un vero essere umano e di capire quando non è il mio momento e che sono di troppo, ti devo la fatica immane che faccio nel salvarti da me stesso. E’ questo che ho giurato, non quello che mi stai chiedendo.»  
Aprì la bocca per dirlo, per urlarlo, se necessario, come la regina del melodramma che John lo accusava sempre di essere, e invece tutto ciò che riuscì a cacciar fuori come in una sorta di singhiozzante lamento fu: «Per favore, John. No. Per favore.»  
Il tocco delle dita di John gli scottò una guancia e lo costrinse a prendere fiato.  
Il cervello, il suo dannato cervello si stava spegnendo. Era così ingombrante il più delle volte, anche se lui ne andava fiero – doveva. Che altro aveva di cui potersi dire davvero orgoglioso? – ma in momenti come quello era inutile.  
Sherlock non riusciva a ragionare e, ogni volta che gli accadeva, si sentiva frustrato al punto che aveva voglia di spaccare qualcosa, di ferire, di lacerare e, nei casi più estremi, di raggomitolarsi su se stesso per lasciarsi morire.  
Il freddo interiore, il vuoto, il gelo, qualunque cosa spegnesse il fuoco che lo stava consumando sarebbe stato il benvenuto in simili situazioni. Ma non c’era droga che riuscisse mai a spegnere le fiamme dei suoi demoni, e se era vero che John era la sua più grande fonte di dipendenza era altrettanto vero che John era come un gigantesco accelerante che rendeva ogni incendio interiore un po’ più violento e rovente.  
«Non ti azzardare a prendermi come scusa per scordarti che sei spaventato» gli ringhiò contro tra i denti, sottraendo il braccio alla sua presa, spingendolo via, arretrando per evitare quel tocco persistente sul viso.  
«Non ti permetto di usarmi per farti del male e per ferire le persone che ami davvero. Hai paura? Sono tutte cazzate irrazionali. Usa il cervello, John, ne hai uno perfino tu! Sarai un buon padre perché è necessario che tu lo sia e perché sei una brava persona, anche se forse non la più normale di tutte. Punto e basta. Il resto sono cazzate e di sicuro non hai bisogno che io torni con te a una stupida festa per donnicciole con l’orologio biologico sul punto di esplodere e gli ormoni in subbuglio solo per farti passare le paturnie. Un bicchiere di whisky, un paio di ore di sonno in più e l’abitudine dovuta alla pratica, ecco di cosa hai davvero bisogno. Non di me. Di me, no di sicuro. Non in questo campo e non ora.»  
John si mosse così in fretta da portarlo a credere che stesse per colpirlo.  
D’istinto Sherlock chiuse gli occhi con forza e si preparò all’impatto, duro, ingiusto e, nello stesso tempo, meritato con le nocche delle mani di John. Invece del dolore avvertì la sensazione di venire afferrato e trascinato giù.  
Non poteva certo sprofondare nel vuoto solo perché John si era aggrappato al bavero del suo cappotto e lo stava tirando verso il basso. Ovvio che no, sarebbe stato contro ogni legge della fisica. L’impressione però era quella di cadere. Un tipo di sensazione anche fisica che Sherlock conosceva bene, stomaco che sembrava volersi ribaltare compreso.  
Era molto meno pratico del tipo di impatto che gli era stato riservato alla fine di quella rovinosa caduta.  
I baci non erano il suo campo. All’occorrenza poteva fingersi un ottimo baciatore, o per lo meno era convinto di poterlo fare e nessuno, nemmeno Jeanine, l’aveva mai smentito, ma un vero bacio era qualcosa che non aveva mai avuto l’occasione di provare.  
Nemmeno con la Donna. Mai prima che John decidesse di comportarsi come quello infantile, egoista e prepotente tra i due. Neppure una volta.  
Fingere in questo caso sarebbe stato inutile. C’erano trucchi di cui perfino lui, Sherlock Holmes, non era proprio capace.  
Una volta da bambino aveva scommesso contro Mycroft che sarebbe riuscito a trattenere il respiro fino a svenire. Una scommessa stupida, persa in partenza, ridicola sotto ogni prospettiva.  
Raccontarsi che il fatto che John lo stava baciando fosse irrilevante e che lo lasciasse del tutto indifferente sarebbe stato altrettanto inutile.  
L’indifferenza e la freddezza che, sul momento, gli sarebbero state tanto necessarie erano quanto di più lontano dai sentimenti che Sherlock stava provando.  
La sua stupida mente pareva aver ripreso a funzionare, ma era solo un’illusione, visto che il suo cervello si stava ostinando a immagazzinare dati del tutto inutili, anziché a fornirgli una via di uscita.  
Nonostante tutto, Sherlock continuò a notare inezie che di norma avrebbe liquidato come irrilevanti.  
La forma delle labbra di John sulle sue, ad esempio, il calore, la consistenza, il sapore che avevano.  
E la prepotenza con cui John lo spingeva a chinarsi e a cedere, ad aprirsi, a lasciarlo entrare.  
I baci erano davvero una cosa così stupida. Tanta fatica, tanta lotta, così poca igiene e per cosa? Non erano strettamente necessari né all’accoppiamento né alla procreazione. Eppure era incredibile l’entità dello sconvolgimento chimico che un solo bacio poteva scatenare nell’organismo di una persona.  
Ma era e restava pur sempre una mera reazione chimica, Sherlock lo sapeva. Ne era del tutto conscio e, malgrado ciò si sentiva smarrito, impotente e disperato.  
Ciò che più lo sconvolgeva era il senso viscerale di bisogno, forte al punto da superare perfino quello che un tempo la droga gli aveva fatto più e più volte provare.  
Sherlock non aveva mai conosciuto prima una necessità tanto violenta e insopprimibile.  
John aveva le mani sul suo viso e continuava a baciarlo come se dal contatto ininterrotto tra le loro labbra dipendesse l’esistenza dell’intero universo.  
Nulla di ciò che stava accadendo aveva un senso e, nello stesso tempo, tutto aveva un reale significato per la prima volta in assoluto, a partire dal giorno in cui Sherlock era venuto al mondo fino all’ultimo dei respiri che, in quell’istante, andavano a morire sulla bocca di John.  
Misteri da risolvere a parte, Sherlock aveva sempre pensato che la sua esistenza, come quella di chiunque altro, fosse più che altro uno scherzo dell’evoluzione, un capriccio della natura non poi così rilevante come gli esseri umani amavano pensare che fosse.  
Adesso, invece, lui si sentiva come se ogni minuscola tessera che componeva il mosaico complesso e non sempre così eccezionale della sua vita stesse correndo a una velocità folle per sistemarsi esattamente nel punto giusto. Alla fine, ed era la cosa più incredibile, ne risultava un quadro d’insieme unico e strano, ma commovente perfino per una mente deduttiva come la sua.  
Il fiato di John che si confondeva con il suo era tiepido e confortante. I palmi aperti che gli circondavano il viso erano nello stesso tempo prepotenti e gentili.  
Sherlock si sentiva al sicuro. Il che voleva dire che ciò che stava accadendo tra lui e John non andava affatto bene. No, quello che stavano facendo era del tutto sbagliato, proprio perché era giusto per lui a un punto tale da essere perfetto.  
Se era giusto per lui non poteva che essere sbagliato per John, che John lo capisse o meno.  
Sherlock lo sapeva. Non era solo una questione di etica. Non gli era mai importato granché della morale comune e, se era vero che lui doveva qualcosa a Mary, era anche vero che Mary doveva qualcosa a lui, fosse pure un solo e unico istante di supremo egoismo come quello.  
In teoria, malgrado il suo giuramento – e proprio perché aveva giurato una cosa ben precisa – Sherlock non doveva niente a Billie. Non ancora, se non altro.  
Ma doveva tutto a John, a John prima ancora che a se stesso.  
Non poteva deludere John, non poteva lasciare che John lo usasse per ferirsi.  
Doveva interrompere quello stupido bacio così privo di difetti eppure così sbagliato. Subito, prima che diventasse qualcosa che, a mente più lucida, John non avrebbe mai potuto perdonarsi e nemmeno perdonare a lui.  
Era suo preciso dovere farla subito finita e andare via, perciò si sforzò in ogni modo di riuscirci.  
Ebbe successo, almeno per un istante, poi però vide gli occhi di John e lesse il suo sguardo in profondità.  
Fu come cadere di nuovo, sprofondare sotto strati e strati di terra umida e sentire sulla nuca il soffio gelido della sconfitta.  
«E’ un errore. E’ la cosa più stupida, vigliacca e scorretta che io abbia mai fatto a tutti quelli che amo, compreso te.» La voce di John era ruvida come la striscia abrasiva su una vecchia scatola di fiammiferi. Suonava stravolta, ma era familiare alle orecchie di Sherlock proprio come lo specifico tipo di carta vetrata che gli ricordava sarebbe stato riconoscibile per un ex fumatore incallito.  
«Sto facendo una stronzata, sì, ma ne ho bisogno. Una volta sola. L’unica volta. La prima e l’ultima. Ne ho bisogno, va bene? Billie è un miracolo vivente, Sherlock, ma tu sei quello che ha sempre avverato i miei miracoli più irrealizzabili e io non so cosa mi prende… ho… ho bisogno di sentire che non sta succedendo solo a me. Ho bisogno che tu capisca che tutto sta cambiando, perfino noi due, ma non questa… cosa… non quello che siamo solamente quando stiamo insieme. Oh, non lo so, Sherlock… no so cosa mi passa per la mente, non so cosa sto dicendo e non so perché proprio oggi, proprio ora. So solamente che è la sola volta che succederà e  che mi dispiace. Cristo, non sai quanto mi dispiace… però ti prego. Fai qualcosa, Sherlock. Per me.»  
Sherlock strinse i pugni e le labbra. Perfino l’atto meccanico di respirare iniziava a costargli fatica.  
A quanto pareva Il crocevia al centro del quale John pareva averlo inchiodato non era solo quello tangibile e stradale.  
Comunque fosse,  ormai erano rimaste poche domande da porsi, perché le risposte erano tutte fin troppo evidenti. Non esistevano ombre dietro cui nascondersi. Non c’erano trucchetti a cui Sherlock potesse fare ricorso per ingannare se stesso e John. Niente nuovi giochi di prestigio per il grande detective con un cervello geniale e un cuore stupido.  
John aveva pronunciato le sole parole magiche ancora in grado di funzionare: «per me».  
Per John, più che per chiunque altro, Sherlock era morto e resuscitato non una ma due volte. Per John poteva mentire, uccidere e poi, se fosse stato necessario, ritornare nella tomba una volta per tutte.  
Perciò Sherlock lo afferrò per la vita e se lo premette addosso, lui che non aveva mai capito cosa ci fosse di così importante in un abbraccio.  
Nascose la fronte nell’incavo del suo collo e gli soffiò con rabbia in un orecchio: «Questo non è un miracolo. E’ una cosa senza senso e… non azzardarti mai più John Hamish Watson. Mai più!»  
Poi lo baciò come poteva, senza sapere come fare, con rabbia e con tutta la ferocia che l’inesperienza e la confusione gli consentivano.  
Morse le labbra di John e lo costrinse a mugolare di dolore e perfino di voglia. Gli affondò le dita tra i capelli, nel punto in cui erano più lunghi, e tirò fino a fargli male, sino a costringerlo in punta di piedi, troppo vicino, troppo caldo e presente e solido contro il suo corpo non abituato a quel tipo di stretta.  
Lo lasciò andare solo per un breve istante, ma non perché qualcuno avrebbe potuto vederli – uno qualsiasi degli invitati alla festa. Mary perfino.  No, non per quello. Mary, alla fine, avrebbe comunque riavuto John indietro – ma solo per poterlo guardare di nuovo negli occhi.  
«Non osare odiarmi per questo» ringhiò caricando il tono di ogni sfumatura di minaccia possibile. «Non ti azzardare a odiare me o te stesso per questa… cosa... Non sono un eroe, John , non sono un angelo, non so nemmeno se sono davvero umano, e di sicuro non sto compiendo un miracolo, ma è quello che hai chiesto e lo avrai, purché poi sia disposto a conviverci.»  
John ricambiò il suo sguardo con una strana mitezza, terribile e disarmante.  
«Ho convissuto per due anni con un mondo in cui eri morto e tutti ti credevano una frode, Sherlock Holmes. Ho una cicatrice di guerra su una spalla, un mucchio di sfregi vari su quella che tutti chiamano anima, anche se è il tipo di sciocchezza in cui tu non credi. Sono sopravvissuto alle bugie delle due persone che più amo al mondo, sono venuto fuori ammaccato ma più o meno intero da una guerra, dal tuo suicidio, dalla scoperta che metà delle cose in cui credevo erano una marea di stronzate e di balle, ce l’ho fatta a riprendermi perfino dalla tua scomparsa e dal tuo ritorno. Non andrò in briciole per un bacio. O forse sì, ma oggi non m’importa.»  
Sherlock aveva la certezza opposta: lui stava andando in pezzi eccome. Per un idiotissimo, patetico bacio.  
Una cosa che era talmente idiota e così poco da lui che avrebbe potuto scoppiare a ridere se solo John non fosse stato troppo vicino.  
John, però, era lì tra le sue braccia e lui si chinò e lo baciò di nuovo.  
Con il vento nei capelli e forse perfino nel cuore, Sherlock si sentì come se il bacio, unito al susseguirsi di raffiche furiose che investivano lui e John quasi a volerli separare, lo stesse sradicando dal suolo e da ogni sua credenza pregressa.  
Scienza e ragione non contemplavano una cura per quel tipo di grossolano subbuglio ormonale e chimico che la gente chiamava amore e che alla fine aveva colpito perfino lui.  
L’amore era fastidioso, inafferrabile e tenace come Il vento. Il leggendario vento dell’est che era critico e presuntuoso, che sapeva sempre cosa era giusto e cosa sbagliato, e che gli cantava nel cervello da una vita, sussurrando che lui stesso era un’anomalia, un errore, una sbavatura nell’inchiostro versato a caso sul foglio bianco del nulla dalle mani di un creatore inesistente.  
Sherlock era troppo diverso per essere assorbito dalla massa dei suoi presunti simili, e troppo stupido per poter riuscire a diventare non- umano una volta per tutte.  
Il vento dell’Est che portava via chi era immeritevole stava giudicando anche lui e John e lo faceva da chissà quanto tempo. Li aveva sospinti uno nella vita dell’altro, ma a quanto pareva non li riteneva degni di diventare una cosa sola e il motivo era lui, Sherlock, ovviamente. Non poteva che essere lui perché come sempre il pezzo scartato di un puzzle era quello difettoso. E John aveva scelto altre tessere per completare il disegno della propria famiglia. Mary.  
Eppure John, anche se solo per un attimo, niente altro che per un'unica volta, quel piccolo pezzo fallato stava cercando di incastrarlo comunque tra le proprie braccia e nel proprio cuore. Bocca su bocca, in modo goffo e privo di senso, ci stava provando con tutta l’anima. A quanto pareva ne aveva bisogno per sentirsi completo. Perfino in una notte come quella in cui a John Watson era stato donato tutto un mondo nuovo e vergine da crescere e da amare.  
Sherlock sapeva che alla fine il pezzo si sarebbe rotto perché non era fatto per quel vuoto disperato e bellissimo con cui John stava cercando di farlo coincidere.  Se ne rendeva conto con una chiarezza terrificante, però era pronto a spezzarsi comunque nel tentativo.  
Approfondì il bacio, afferrò ogni briciola di ciò che John poteva dargli, diede in cambio ogni cosa che aveva dentro di sé, soprattutto quelle che non aveva mai pensato di possedere, e anche se stava tremando non si sottrasse.  
Il calore della bocca di John, il tocco e le spinte disperate della sua lingua, perfino i suoi gemiti andarono a incidersi come un marchio rovente nella memoria che Sherlock aveva sempre cercato di riportare quanto più possibile alla verginità, volta dopo volta, ogni volta che la spingeva oltre il limite del sovraccarico.  
Sherlock Holmes non avrebbe mai scordato la notte in cui Billie Watson era arrivata a casa ed era entrata in via ufficiale nella vita di tutti, la sua compresa.  
Sherlock non avrebbe scordato quegli attimi così assurdi. Mai. Nemmeno se fosse morto lì, in quel momento, freddato da un nemico o dalle proprie debolezze. Mai, neppure per un singolo istante a venire.  
Nel palazzo mentale di Sherlock ci sarebbe sempre stata una stanza in cui lui e John erano aggrappati l’uno all’altro in un bacio disperato. Di quella stanza, Sherlock non avrebbe mai potuto chiudere la porta per poi gettare via la chiave.  
Le ciocche dei capelli di John erano troppo corte e continuavano a sfuggirgli dalle dita. Il fiato di entrambi veniva fuori spezzato e rotto da un affanno che li stava quasi facendo singhiozzare.  
Sherlock poteva sentire il desiderio scorrere di vena in vena e riempire la sua mente di un rumore di fondo che la rendeva inservibile, come una radio zittita dal crepitio di troppa elettricità statica.  
Lui non era abituato a un certo tipo di eccitazione e, anche in quel momento, il suo non era esattamente un susseguirsi di reazioni fisiche legate al sesso. Il contatto pressante e solido tra il suo corpo e quello di John lo stava facendo impazzire, ma non c’era nessuna erezione a testimoniarlo.  
Sarebbe stato più facile se si fosse trattato solo di quello. Sherlock non avrebbe potuto comunque pretendere soddisfazione – non per strada come un cane randagio. O forse sì, ma comunque non così vicino a tutto ciò che John avrebbe tradito e rischiato di perdere per colpa sua e di uno stupido scompenso chimico e ormonale –  ma avrebbe potuto ovviare alla fame che gli cresceva dentro in tanti modi. Con la droga, con le sue stesse mani, con il dolore fisico. Esistevano molte maniere per cancellare il desiderio sessuale e perfino uno come lui ne conosceva un paio.  
Il punto però non era quello. Se John avesse voluto avrebbe potuto avere tutto, anche il suo corpo, anche quella cosa assurda e nel loro caso del tutto sterile che la gente ricercava sempre con così tanto impegno e che per lui aveva poco senso perché il suo concetto di piacere era sempre stato legato più che altro al corretto funzionamento delle sue capacità deduttive.  
No, quella che Sherlock sentiva crescere come un mostro pronto a ingoiarlo non era solo una voglia di tipo sessuale. Era una necessità così assoluta da essere in grado di prendere qualunque forma, compresa quella del bisogno fisico e tangibile. Per quel motivo il tatto e tutti gli altri sensi ne erano investiti e stravolti.  
Sherlock doveva mordere, assaporare, accarezzare le labbra e il viso di John, la linea marziale e rassicurante della sua mascella, il suo mento,  di nuovo la sua bocca.  
Era un imperativo categorico a cui non c’era modo di sottrarsi, neanche con una volontà ferrea e nella piena coscienza di quanto cedere fosse un errore.  
Quando anche John affondò con una mano tra i suoi capelli sconvolti dal vento, Sherlock provò contemporaneamente dolore e sollievo.  
Quello era ciò che le dita di John avrebbero dovuto fare sempre: toccarlo, attrarlo con furia verso un bacio o uno stupidissimo abbraccio, prenderlo, trattenerlo, rivendicarlo.  
Era un dato di fatto talmente evidente che Sherlock non riusciva a credere di non averlo mai capito prima.  
O forse era prevedibile che uno come lui potesse arrivarci solo quando ormai era troppo tardi, perché quando si trattava di sentimenti era lento e inetto come pochi.  
Poteva dedurre quelli altrui se erano strettamente funzionali alla soluzione di un caso, ma i suoi gli sfuggivano quasi sempre. Anche quando non erano troppo nebulosi da decifrare erano per lui una zavorra inutile da scaricare il prima possibile. Sherlock decideva volutamente di lasciarli rimbalzare contro la propria coscienza come avrebbe fatto con una palla da squash contro un solido e impenetrabile muro di cemento.  
A volte, però, le emozioni nel colpirlo all’improvviso lasciavano un livido là dove lui non si sarebbe mai aspettato il minimo cedimento.  
Gli era accaduto riguardo a tutte le sensazioni sciocche che si era ritrovato a provare più di una volta dopo i suoi due anni di esilio. Come sempre John si era e si sarebbe sempre rivelato l’eccezione a ogni sua regola.  
John era sempre in grado di lasciare un segno sulla superficie gelida della sua imperturbabilità. John era la luce che illuminava anche gli anfratti meno frequentati del suo. Oltre a rendere più vivida e brillante la logica dei suoi ragionamenti, era capace di mettere a nudo anche ciò che avrebbe dovuto rimanere in ombra: le paure, le ansie, le debolezze.  
John era in grado di smascherare ogni sua miseria e di esporla davanti al mondo intero, se riteneva giusto farlo.  
In quel momento si stavano comportando in maniera scorretta e meschina entrambi, e ciononostante John stava comunque facendo chiarezza, se non nel suo stesso cuore, almeno in quello di Sherlock.  
Lo stava costringendo a guardarsi dentro e ciò che Sherlock vedeva gli altri l’avrebbero chiamato amore.  
Lui era solito definirlo errore umano.  
In quello specifico caso, poi, i sentimenti a cui si stava arrendendo era più che mai una pecca e una fonte di vulnerabilità molto rischiosa. Ma comunque li si volesse chiamare e per quanto fossero pericolosi erano i più forti che Sherlock avesse mai provato e la loro natura non sarebbe cambiata. Non si sarebbero affievoliti e spenti con il passare del tempo.  
Erano un malfunzionamento permanente, Sherlock su questo non aveva alcun dubbio.  
Mentre il soffio caldo del respiro di John gli sfiorava viso e collo, Sherlock prese atto dell’ineluttabilità di ciò che provava e si chiese se sarebbe mai esistita una macchina del tutto inumana – un androide, un robot, un’intelligenza artificiale – capace di sentire lo stesso dolore sordo che in quel momento gli artigliava anche fisicamente il cuore. Era un quesito inutile ma lui non poté fare a meno di porselo e di dirsi che, se davvero nel petto e nel cranio avesse avuto solo meccanismi lucidi e cromati, non avrebbe sofferto quando venivano danneggiati. Avrebbe avvertito solo il suono secco del metallo che si spezzava, non ci sarebbe stato alcuno struggimento,  nessun rimorso, nessun rimpianto.  
L’amore, invece, non era il tipo di guasto tecnico da cui ci si poteva riparare senza che lasciasse traccia.  
Fu quell’ultimo pensiero a riportare Sherlock alla ragione, per quanto la cosa avesse del paradossale.  
Rendersi conto che una parte del suo cuore e della sua mente non sarebbero mai più tornate del tutto integre e prive di imperfezioni lo costrinse ad aprire gli occhi, non solo metaforicamente.  
John. Lui e John si stavano comportando come bambini privi di controllo e, alla fine, si sarebbero feriti entrambi. Si sarebbero incrinati come due vasi sbattuti con violenza l’uno contro l’altro e dopo non avrebbero potuto rimettere a posto i cocci in modo tale da eliminare ogni difetto e incrinatura.  
Qualcosa si sarebbe spaccato in due anche dentro il petto di John e Sherlock non poteva permettere che accedesse ancora per colpa sua.  
John ad un certo punto avrebbe visto perfino l’ultima delle sue mancanze e non lo avrebbe perdonato come in passato. Non dovendosi ritrovare a fare i conti anche e prima di tutto con se stesso.  
Sherlock l’avrebbe perso di sicuro. Le probabilità di vederlo allontanarsi per via della follia a cui si stavano abbandonando erano statisticamente perfino maggiori di quelle di perderlo per via di Billie e di Mary.  
Si trattava di un pericolo così lampante che Sherlock non poteva arrischiarsi a correrlo nemmeno per un secondo di più.  
Spinse via John con tutta la rabbia che andava covando verso se stesso. Lo aggredì con le braccia tese in avanti, i palmi premuti contro il suo petto. Lo fece quasi cadere e poi, suo malgrado, lo riafferrò all’ultimo secondo, mentre gli ringhiava in faccia che lo amava, ma in una sorta di rantolo così spezzato e asfittico che nemmeno lui riuscì a comprendere le sue stesse parole.  
Prima che John potesse lottare, per tornare tra le sue braccia o per liberarsi, Sherlock gli morse un’ultima volta le labbra e poi fece un brusco passo indietro e gli disse: «Vattene! Torna da tua moglie, da tua figlia e da quella mandria di femmine in adorazione zuccherina della tua marmocchia. Vattene a casa, John. E non venire a cercarmi finché non sarai rinsavito. Ho del lavoro da sbrigare e non permetterò nemmeno a te di mettermi i bastoni tra le ruote.»  
Dopo averlo detto Sherlock lasciò che il vento si impadronisse di lui, rigirandolo come una banderuola segnavento, facendolo ruotare sui tacchi in una involontaria piroetta un po’ militaresca. Non si voltò indietro verso John nemmeno per un battito di ciglia o per il tempo di un respiro.  
Marciò dritto e filato nella direzione opposta rispetto al punto in cui – lo sapeva – John era ancora fermo a fissarlo.  
Non imboccò una strada in particolare perché era quella che intendeva imboccare, si limitò a lasciarsi spazzare via dalle raffiche furenti che lo sospingevano alle spalle, perché, in ogni caso, per lui esisteva una sola direzione possibile e sensata, quella che l’avrebbe condotto lontano da John. Là dove la stupida creatura, l’errore umano che Sherlock aveva appena scoperto di essere non avrebbe potuto ferirlo.  
   


**Author's Note:**

>  _ **Grazie:**_ _A Allons-y che non solo ha fatto il tifo passo passo per questo racconto e per questo Sherlock, ma che mi ha anche trovato il nome Willielmina aka Billie. Grazie, tesoro <3_  
>    
> 


End file.
